dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder And Theft : I
We are in a very dark period in Liberty City, in 1999 , Alfred sees his friend die before his eyes and is arrested with his second friend. But he learns that the latter has actually betrayed him for continuing to climb the ladder alone. You should also climb the ladder of Liberty City and make a name for yourself in order to take your revenge. ''Aiboy, creator of the game. '' Murder And Theft: I is the first StoryLine of the Murder And Theft series under development by Aiboy. 'Summary ''' ' ' We are in 1999, in Liberty City. Alfred Kalls, recently arrived with his friend Eric and Marc Touls, is a hitman hired by a mafia Sicilliene who gives him orders at a distance. But, during an assascination, a police vehicle arrives on the scene, two policemen then leave the vehicle. Eric makes no resistance but Marc is not the same opinion and decides to shoot the police. But, Marc is immediately killed by cold blood by them. Alfred is handcuffed and taken to the Portland Police Commissariat to serve his sentence, Eric is taken to the nearest federal prison. But Alfred fled with a prison friend John from prison. John then offers to work for him and the gang he works for, but Alfred learns from them that Eric to found his bisnesse himself, the latter having betrayed them with the help of police to make his way alone. Alfred must then make a name for himself in the city that costs, even if it will betray all his meetings Storyline ' 'Alfred Kalls, hitman goes to Liberty City with his friends Marc Touls and Eric Kennedy. Alfred was probably born in Vice City, because one of these employers, Marko Cance, told him when he arrived: "So is he the Vice City guy?" He arrives in Liberty City with his two friends Eric and Marc Touls as a hitman employed by a Sicilian mafia. One day, while he and his two friends killed with someone, the police arrived on the scene and killed Mark, handcuffed Alfred and sent him to the Portland commissariat serving his sentence, Eric being sent to the federal prison. the closest. But Alfred, after only a few months in prison ran away with a friend he had met, John Yecitti. John takes him to his new home and offers to work for him and the gang he works for in order to make money. But Paul Fernand, a member of the gang where John works, the "Demons", tells Alfred that Eric has never been sent to prison and founded his bisnesse with the help of police. Alfred understands that Eric had actually betrayed them to continue his business alone. John then gives him some missions and, seeing that Alfred begins to attract the attention of the Demons towards him, he decides to mount a plan to kill him. But Paul helps Alfred get away with it and moves him out of Portland. He then moved to Stauton Island where he also introduced his friend Kevin Jakson. Kevin befriends Alfred and decides to help him find Eric. But Kevin, who had problems with the Japanese gang, decided to send Alfred to destroy their ship in Portland, which contained a large part of their merchandise. After that, Alfred meets Marko Cance, who gives him missions and asks him to betray his friends Paul and Kevin, even asking him to kill them. Alfred refuses and Marko decides to tell the Yakusa the truth about the destruction of their boat. The Yakusa, furious, decides to capture Kevin and Paul. But Paul managed to quarrel and apelles Alfred to ask him to come help them. Alfred arrives at the scene immediately but discovers that Kevin was killed. Paul then tells him the story and tells him that the Yakusa is preparing a destruction of all their property. Alfred decides to go to the Yakusa and finish with them. He kills a good part of it and even blow up their Casino. The leader of the Yakusa, Kisuki then decides to become friends with Alfred and then betray him. But Alfred gets out and kills him. The Yakusa are then very weakly weakened. John, an enemy of the Yakusa as leader of the gang Tiger engages Alfred and tells him where Eric is. Alfred then moved to Shoreside Vale. But, John is killed by the gang of Eric, a Cartel, and Alfred is engaged by Fernando Rodriguez, former member of the Cartel who decides to help him in his step. But it is then that Paul gets hurt by the Demons for the reason and for having helped Alfred. Alfred then meets Jessica Jakson, Kevin's little sister. She then hires him to get rid of the Tigers who harass him every day and even "raped" him. Alfred, enraged then decides to kill several Tigers and put the fire to their hideout thanks to a car bomb. Jessica then falls in love with Alfred, but this one tells him that it will be too dangerous for her to stay with him for the moment, so he sends her to Paul's home while he finds Eric. He then meets Fabien and Zane who had previous contact with Kevin. Fabien and Zane tell him where Eric is and help him approach him. Alfred then calls Christian, former colleague of Paul to provide him with weapons. He then goes to meet Eric at home. He is then surrounded by the Cartel. He eliminates them all and in pursuit of Eric. He also pursues him in boats and arrives in a state of rock in the open sea. He kills Eric and recovers his wealth but destroys his Cartel. He then returns to Stauton Island to join Paul and Jessica. Paul congratulates him for all that and invites him for a drink with Jessica. Galery ' '''